Hell on High Water
Hell on High Water is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Theresa Harbor district of Aetherbourne. It was released on July 29, 2018 Plot After escaping custody, we go look for the French Fugitive Antoine Beaumont. Beaumont has been wanted for Treason to the highest order, Felony, and Conspiracy against the French government. Before he was on the run, he was an inspector that worked to approve or deny foreigners from outside the land. He let criminals terrorize France and was even to blame for the recent Bordeaux Bombing. Witnesses say that he was camping near the Harbor's Edge, so we proceed there immediately. Upon arrival, we see Antoine Beaumont, shot in forehead. We first ask french president Clément d'Estienne d'Orves about the victim. According to him, he didn't know the victim personally but recognized him as a threat to the people of France. He states that he was relieved that the Fiasco was over, but he thinks that he should have been given a right to live. Next, we talk to Celestine Nightshade, a well-known Frostwood actress, who states that she knew Antoine after taking drama classes in France. She said Antoine was rather charismatic and cunning, but he made calculated risks, not mistakes. Subsequently, we interrogate Ava Billingfield who claims that she was the victim's Lawyer but denies any personal relationship with the said Fugitive. Since the victim was recently murdered, she could finally tend to the other clients. Then, we go speak with the terminated officer Stephen Winters. We go talk to him but he refuses to cooperate and only states that he blames the agency for meddling with the Bliss Breaker Fiasco. In the next chapter, we ask Jacques Fontaine, the vice mayor of Aetherbourne, about a photograph we found that showed him talking to the victim. In his defense, he attempted to convince Antoine to just turn himself in and have his sentenced more lenient. Unfortunately, he turned this down and slipped through security yet again. Later, we go speak to Ava Billingfield who was actually the ex-wife of the victim. About 30 years ago, Antoine decided to overthrow the regime rather than spend his life peacefully. In contrast, Celestine was head over heels for Antoine but was ultimately rejected. Although it didn't work out for them, she still believes in them through it all. Then, we learn that Mr. Beaumont was once the president of France's special assistant, therefore having access to French government files. In Clément's defense, he did not know that Antoine was a conman until the Bordeaux Bombing. Next, we learn that Mr. Fontaine was constantly calling the victim a "threat to society". He claims that all he said was true and he did not deny any of his words and truly meant him calling Antoine nothing but a threat. Lastly, we go have a word with Mr. Winters as we found his device. He states that even if he isn't part of the force anymore, he shall still work to serve justice, at all costs. He refuses to let us see the footage. Finally, after gathering all the necessary evidences, we go arrest Mr. Clément for shooting the victim. He first denies and defies all the evidence against him, but soon starts to crack and ultimately reveal his actions. According to him, he didn't kill him for French Justice, Redemption, or Silence. He killed him, however, to hide the fact that he is not French; Therefore not liable to presidency. His true identity was Philip Greengrass, an English man. When he was about 20, he took acting classes and excelled ultimately. Thus, he changed his name and took on a new Identity as Clément d'Estienne d'Orves, and ran for presidency. When Antoine was his special assistant, he found out about the secret and decided to expose him to the world. He had to stop him somehow so he shot him in cold blood and recorded the whole thing. We attempt to arrest him but his entourage blocks us and he escapes altogether. After Philip's escape, Mr. Fontaine comes to permit us to investigate the killer's yacht. He claims that maybe he left vital information on that said yacht that we might have missed. Fortunately, we find his smartphone which contains conversations to a certain "♤" who claims that they can help him escape. We inform Jacques of this and we now help Albert with his queries. Apparently, Sebastian Vanderwall, a suspect from an earlier investigation, was allegedly hypnotizing his lovers. We prove this by finding Grayson Fontaine's lying unconscious from the toxin. Sebastian naturally denies this but ultimately admits to the accusations. We apprehend him and we turn the unconscious coast guard to Dominic to have him healed. He then wakes up and asks our help in patrolling the coast. Summary Victim * Antoine Beaumont (Found shot on the dock) Murder Weapon * Handgun Killer * Clément d'Estienne d'Orves Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Roquefort *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect plays Russian Roulette Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has grey hair *This suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Roquefort *This suspect plays Russian Roulette Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has grey hair *This suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Roquefort *This suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Roquefort *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect plays Russian Roulette Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Roquefort *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect plays Russian Roulette Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has grey hair Killer's Profile *The killer eats Roquefort *The killer is right-handed *The killer plays Russian Roulette *The killer has grey hair *The killer wears fur Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dock C (Clues: Victim's Body, Stone Pieces, Cellphone) *Repair Stone Object (Result: Bust) *Identify Man in Bust (New Suspect: Clément d'Estienne d'Orves) *Ask Clément why his bust was found near the victim *Unlock Cellphone (New Suspect: Celestine Nightshade) *Talk to Celestine Nightshade about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Fontaine Park) *Investigate Fontaine Park (Clues: Briefcase, Faded Badge, Rope) *Look Through Briefcase (New Suspect: Ava Billingfield) *Talk to Ava Billingfield if she knew the victim *Examine Faded Badge (New Suspect: Stephen Winters) *Talk to Stephen Winters *Collect sample from Rope (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer eats Roquefort) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Hotel Lobby (Clues: Photograph, Broken Cassette Tape, Faded Paper) *Identify unknown man in photograph (New Suspect: Jacques Fontaine) *Talk to Jacques about meeting with the victim (Attributes: Jacques eats Roquefort and is right-handed) *Fix Cassette Tape (Result: Cassette Tape) *Analyze Tape (03:00:00; Result: Ava and Antoine's conversation) *Talk to Ava about her past with the victim (Attributes: Ava is right-handed) *Examine Faded Paper (New Crime Scene: Park Benches) *Investigate Park Benches (Clues: Threat, Trash Can) *Collect Sample from Threat (Result: Red Smudge) *Examine Red Smudge (Result: Celestine's Scarlet Lipstick) *Ask Celestine why only she can have the victim (Attributes: Celestine eats Roquefort) *Look Through Trash Can (Result: Camera) *Unlock Camera (Result: Encrypted Video) *Analyze Video (12:00:00; Killer's Profile: The Killer plays Russian Roulette) *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Lounge Tables (Clues: Victim's Phone, Torn Photograph, Cactus Plant) * Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Clément's Agenda) * Ask Clément why the victim has his agenda (Attributes: Clément eats Roquefort, is right-handed, and plays Russian Roulette) * Repair Torn Photograph (Result: Jacques' threat) * Talk to Jacques about the victim being a "threat to society" (Attributes: Jacques and Celestine play Russian Roulette) * Unlock Cactus Plant (Result: Camera) * Examine Camera (Result: Stephen's Camera) * Interrogate Stephen about spying on the victim (Attributes: Stephen eats Roquefort, is right-handed, and plays Russian Roulette; Ava eats Roquefort) * Investigate Clément's Yacht (Clues: Champagne Bucket, Bloody Handkerchief) * Look Through Champagne Bucket (Result: Handgun) * Analyze Handgun (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer has grey hair; Murder weapon found: Handgun) * Collect Sample from Handkerchief (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer wears fur) * Take Care of the Killer Now! A Nautical Nightmare (2/6) *Talk to Jacques again *Investigate Clément's Yacht (Clues: Clément's Phone) *Collect Fingerprints from phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone (Result: ♤'s messages) *Inform Jacques of ♤ (Reward: 20000) *See what Albert wants *Investigate Fontaine Park (Clues: Garbage Bag) *Look through Garbage Bag (Result: Vial) *Examine Vial (Result: Sebastian's HypnoToxin) *Ask Sebastian why he hypnotizes his potential lovers (Reward: Eyepatch) *Investigate Lounge Tables (Clues: Collapsed Man) *Identify Collapsed Man (Result: Grayson Fontaine) *Bring Grayson to Dominic (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the Next Case (1 star) Trivia *The case title takes inspiration from the saying "Come Hell or High Water" which means that whatever may happen, the event shall go on. Navigation Category:Theresa Harbor Category:All Fanmade Cases